


Starting a Family

by morrezela



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fertility Issues, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Jack decided it was high time he and Gabriel finally started a family of their own. 
AKA: a Kink Meme fill that is smutty, impregnation heat sex book ended by flimsy plot devices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a terrible time writing pure smut without some plot. This is all very tropey, perhaps even a bit soap opera-ish. 
> 
> This is very reliant upon some impregnation kinks along with dirty talk. If you're not into that, this really isn't the fic for you. 
> 
> I specifically do not mention ages or appearances much in this fic. So if you want to imagine this is an AU where this is all happening pre-fall of Overwatch, you can. If you want to imagine this all as a Good!Reaper Overwatch AU where old Jack and Smoke Monster Reaper are getting it on, you can as well.

“I promised you something,” Gabriel purred as he slipped his arms around Jack’s waist. The scent of heat was just barely tickling his nostrils, but it was enough to make his dick chub up – or maybe that was just being near Jack after such a long time away.

“I can feel that something,” Jack teased, “and it ought to be glad I could smell you. How many times have I reminded you not to sneak up on me?”

“Hmm, let me think about that,” Gabriel pushed his erection up against Jack’s ass, unable to keep himself from seeking a little bit of friction.

Jack laughed, untangling himself from Gabriel’s embrace with the agility of a man who’d spent too many years of his life fighting for it. “I’m not even in heat yet,” he reminded his alpha. “Save your stamina.”

“I have plenty of stamina,” Gabriel growled as he tried to tug his mate back into his arms.

“Had,” Jack corrected as he deftly maneuvered away. Damn the SEP variations that made him faster 

“Are you calling me old?” Gabriel asked, settling for a mock fight over getting his scent all over his lover.

“Well, you are older than me,” Jack mused as he continued stocking the fridge. It was overstocked, Jack had never stopped over preparing for his heats even when he finally let Gabriel put his mark on him, his promise that Jack would never have to suffer through another heat alone.

Of course, that promise was more theoretical than practical in nature. Overwatch demanded time along with its blood, sweat and tears. There were many assignments where Gabriel was parted from his omega when Jack’s heats hit, too many. His only mollification was that Jack felt the same way.

“You say old; I say experienced,” Gabriel argued.

Jack laughed, shook his head. “We all get old. It’s what happens when you live long enough to see multiple sunrises.”

“Well may we both see many more of them. No point in having this fancy ass house if we don’t get to live in it.” 

The house had been Jack’s idea. More accurately, it had been his demand. No more living in barracks and ‘executive’ quarters on nameless bases for them. They’d gone through too much to be forever living that way. 

Jack had come to Gabriel, mouth set in a hard line, blue eyes defiant. He’d reminded Gabriel of a long ago promise that he’d give Jack children if he’d only stay. Stay with the Army. Stay with Overwatch. Stay with that prick of an alpha that would rip out his own heart if Jack would only stay with him instead of going back home to Indiana.

“I’m cashing in on that promise,” Jack had said. There had been no need for him to tell Gabriel which one. “I’ve got the money saved up for a nice place. I’m guessing your bank accounts aren’t any worse off. I don’t want to spend the next years of my life watching other people have the life I want. I’m having my birth control implant removed. I want us to have a house by the time the residuals work out of my system.”

It hadn’t been like an ultimatum really. Time and life had gotten in the way of their once golden plan. War didn’t stop, it only swapped battlefields.

“Okay,” Gabriel had said. “Whatever you want,” he’d promised. At heart, he was still that same, desperate alpha worried that Jack was going to find somebody gentler and less difficult. He just wanted Jack to stay, to stay and be happy with him and not some other idiot.

He couldn’t stand the thought of Jack being with some fool who wouldn’t cry when Jack’s babies went off to school, who wouldn’t need to be talked down from starting a fight with anyone who looked cross eyed at his little angels, some moron who would give Jack children, but not love them as fiercely as Gabriel would. The mere thought of this nameless, faceless, baseless someone made Gabriel want to find a knife to chase him away from children that didn’t even exist. 

“Are you thinking about my mythical lover again?” Jack asked. He was amused, that much was plain. 

“He’s a dickbag,” Gabriel huffed.

“You know it isn’t flattering when you imagine that I’d pick out an incompetent asshole,” Jack pointed out. “I thought you wanted in my pants, not a one way ticket to the guest bedroom.”

“You like assholes,” Gabriel reminded him. “It’s why you’re with me.”

“Well, that and your massive dick,” Jack pointed out. “Good knots are hard to find.”

Gabriel gave him a sharp grin and waggled his eyebrows. Jack’s imaginary lover had been a part of their relationship for as long as they’d been intimate. There had been so many fights over it that Gabriel had lost count, but it was in his nature to fret and worry. In battle, it was a trait that helped win wars. He was always running possible scenarios through his head.

Jack didn’t have the same appreciation for the trait at home as he did in their work. Over time though, he’d come to realize that Gabriel couldn’t let go of the habit. It was a flaw that he would have to accept if he wanted to make their relationship work. His decision to be amused with Gabriel’s hatred towards an imaginary low life stopped them from fighting, but was terribly annoying.

“Come put your brain to good use and help me finish baby proofing the nursery,” Jack ordered.

From an outside perspective, Gabriel figured it might be weird to be setting up a nursery before he even got Jack pregnant. To them it was a tactical objective, something that could and should be prepared as far in advance as possible. Jack had called it securing equipment before it was needed in the field, and Gabriel was a sucker for a good plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day Jack went into heat, it was raining out. As perfect of a day for staying inside and fucking Jack’s brains out as Gabriel had ever seen.

“Hey,” Jack said as he propped himself up on his elbow. His eyes were already a bit glassy with lust, the scent of him perfect.

“Hello there,” Gabriel purred as he pulled Jack on top of him. He could feel how hard his omega already was, smell the slick already dripping out of him. His hands slid up and down Jack’s thighs, kneading at the muscles there, feeling over-warm skin and sparse, coarse hairs beneath his palms.

His efforts were rewarded by a choked whine, a sound Jack only ever made when he was in heat, when hormones chased control out the window. Jack didn’t like losing control, didn’t like appearing weak. Few people had ever seen him without his self-control firmly in hand. 

For all his worries, Gabriel knew that he was the only person Jack had ever let fuck him through a heat. He was the only one who ever heard Jack when his heat burned away his inhibitions. The only one trusted to make him happy instead of take advantage.

“You smell good,” Gabriel complimented. 

Jack’s skin flushed even more. “Yeah? So does that mean you’re going to finally put a baby in me?”

And he’d be damned if his dick didn’t twitch a little at Jack’s words. 

“You like that idea, huh?” Jack asked. “You going to put that dick where it belongs? Going to knock me up? Get me good and bred?”

If Gabriel was lucid, he might think that it was unfair that Jack could form sentences when he was in heat. Whenever Gabriel’s rut came along, he was practically non-verbal. Growling, whining, pleading – anything he said was said with as few syllables as possible. He blamed Jack’s job for his eloquence. Too many hours spent before too many cameras, spinning the truth to cover some agent’s misstep had to take a toll on a man.

But Gabriel wasn’t completely lucid. While he wasn’t even near being in rut, his hormones didn’t need the help. With a snarl, he flipped Jack over onto his back. He savored the feeling for a moment. If they were sparring, Jack would never have allowed the action. Damn near unbeatable in hand to hand combat was what Jack was. 

They weren’t sparring, though, and Gabriel could smell how fertile his mate was. Jack’s pheromones weren’t saddled with the metallic undercurrent that accompanied his birth control. It spoke to something primal in Gabriel’s hindbrain.

“You smell good,” he reiterated, growling against Jack’s neck before nipping at it. “Going to mark you up, make sure everyone knows who fucked you. Going to breed you so hard that your body doesn’t know how to do anything but get pregnant with my baby.”

Jack whimpered and bit at Gabriel’s skin in retaliation. 

“You like that, huh?” Gabriel teased as he shifted his weight, inching down his mate’s body. He ignored the dark pink jut of Jack’s cock, instead sliding a hand underneath, to stroke gently over his entrance.

“Nice and wet,” he complimented, “soaking for me, begging me to put it in you, put my come in you. Your body knows what you want, doesn’t it Jack? Want to have this six-pack of yours give way to a big, round bump. Want to wander around, knocked up with my kid?”

“Big talk,” Jack taunted, “but I don’t feel you putting it in me. Hard to get pregnant without a little cooperation.”

It was a challenge, and Gabriel had never been one for turning down a challenge. He pulled his fingers away from Jack’s entrance so that they could help to roll Jack over onto his stomach. As much as Gabriel would like to see his omega’s pretty eyes blown with pleasure as he knotted him, even super soldiers got aches and pains. He couldn’t imagine that Jack would be happy about having to keep his legs over Gabriel’s shoulders for an extended period of time, heat or no heat.

That was okay though, because there was something appealing about covering Jack’s broad form with his own. They were the same height, virtually the same build. Some alphas might be put off by that, but Gabriel could only see strength in their coupling. Jack would bear strong, healthy children.

It was a thought that needed to be shared. “You’re so beautiful,” Gabriel complimented. “You’re going to give me good babies, aren’t you? Going to take my seed and get swollen with a baby that is as tall and pretty as you are?”

Jack’s hips canted upward at the words, rubbing his firm ass against Gabriel’s cock. He’d always had a thing for being called pretty, though he’d never tell Gabriel why. Even after they officially mated, Jack kept it a secret. But it was definitely handy when they were in bed, always sure to get him to arch his back and preen. His actions made Gabriel’s insides burn.

He couldn’t help but plaster himself over that gorgeous back, nestle his hips against Jack’s behind. Gabriel’s cock slipped into the hot, wet crevasse. It made promises of what it would be like to be inside of Jack’s body, what it would feel like to tie with him.

“I’m going to fuck you so good,” Gabriel promised as he guided the tip of his erection to Jack’s entrance. 

Jack’s only answer was a low groan as Gabriel pushed inside of him. Gabriel couldn’t help but echo his mate’s sentiment. They’d been fucking for years, knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew their own. But those first moments of joining always felt wonderful, no matter how many times they did it.

More out of habit than conscious thought, Gabriel started thrusting, body taking over while his mind tried to lose itself in pleasure.

“Yes,” Jack commented, pushing back against his thrusts, “just like that. Good alpha. Going to give me what I need, aren’t you? Going to put that big knot in me, give me something to make a baby with? Going to breed me so full that everyone knows I’m yours?”

Gabriel could only reply by pushing his hips to move faster. His mind was consumed with the feeling of wet slick and the hot, tight way Jack’s body pulled at him with every stroke. He could feel his knot already starting to swell, body responding to the demands his omega was placing on it.

Thrusts turned into rolling motions as his knot kept growing, instinct letting him know that he was going past the point where he could easily push it back inside if he pulled out again. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm, body preparing to lock his seed inside of his mate. The pressure of Jack’s walls tightening around his knot was a delicious torture. 

With a grunt, Gabriel came. Jack whined underneath him, body clamping down around his knot, milking it in the way that omega’s did when they were in heat. Pleasure made his ears buzz as he tried to come back down of his high, hands stroking over Jack’s warm skin.

It took Gabriel a while to realize that he hadn’t felt or heard Jack come along with him. A quick grope let him know that Jack was still hard, no bit of softness in his dick to indicate he’d come and stiffened again.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pressing an apologetic kiss against Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack didn’t say anything in response, but his hand rested on top of the fist Gabriel curled around his cock. His fingers traced over Gabriel’s knuckles in a manner that was more thoughtful than incendiary. When he finally came, it was with a soft gasp and not the usual howl that accompanied a heat orgasm.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked as he settled them on their sides, awkwardly maneuvering them away from the wet spots on the bed. His knot was too large for them to be separating anytime soon.

“Great. Why?” Jack asked in return.

“You’re not normally like this. Time was you would’ve yelled at me for leaving you unattended for so long.”

Jack laughed. “You make me sound like some medieval maiden. ‘Unattended.’”

“Jack,” Gabriel sighed.

“I’m fine, just tired. Maybe a little worried too,” he admitted. “I’m a little older than is ideal for getting pregnant. What if I have trouble with it? This heat isn’t exactly turning me into the roiling mess of hormones I had when we were younger.” 

Gabriel could understand that sort of worry, and knew that there wasn’t much he could do to alleviate those fears. He couldn’t turn back the clock any more than Jack could. “And here I thought you weren’t happy with my dirty talk,” he teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

He could see the smile form on Jack’s lips before he said, “That, at least, is better than it used to be.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack’s heat passed without much fanfare. Its length was about as long as it normally was, even if the peak of it didn’t leave him in the rambling, needy mess it used to. That wasn’t exactly a stellar sign, and both of them knew it. 

Logically, Gabriel knew that not everyone had success on the first try. Jack knew that too. But logic was a poor enemy for emotions, especially when it also said that they might not be together whenever Jack’s next heat occurred. Missions and emergencies were a part of their lives.

They could work around it for a child. Neither of them would take a mission while the other was already on one. Jack had made it quite clear such a demand was nonnegotiable. If something happened to the other, the remaining one would have to quit the whole hero scene for good. 

But working their schedules around a time to fuck was a bit trickier. Responsibility was a part of who they were. The idea of endangering civilians so that they could have sex didn’t settle well with them. An actual child at home was a different concept from trying to make one. 

That sense of duty was a big part of the reason they hadn’t tried to have kids when Jack was younger. There had been too many lives to save. Even when Ana had proven that it was okay to take time off for things like maternity leave, Jack hadn’t even mentioned the idea of stopping to start a family. 

Objectively, that was probably a good thing. They’d had some rough years there, years where if they weren’t fighting some enemy, they were squabbling with each other. It wouldn’t have been a great environment to bring a kid into.

Now they were older, and willing to sacrifice the ‘greater good’ for a little bit of domesticity. What were they fighting so hard for if they didn’t have a bit of something for themselves? 

Overall, Gabriel figured that now was the right time for him and Jack. But, well, that logic still didn’t help when he could see the disappointment Jack‘s eyes. It didn’t chase away the thoughts that light heats were a common sign of menopause. Jack was young for that, but who knew what sort of side effects could have happened because of the SEP?

“It was only one try,” Gabriel laughed at himself, forcing his mind back onto the mission.

McCree turned, arched an eyebrow at him in question. Gabriel scowled back. The last thing he’d do was confide in McCree. 

The beep of Gabriel’s communicator going off earned him an even more questioning look. They were supposed to be on radio silence. Electronic transmissions were still traceable. 

Dread coiled in his gut as he tapped on the message. It exploded when he saw Dr. Ziegler’s name as the sender. “Call me when you have a chance,” was all the message said. He hadn’t expected it to say much else. She wasn’t stupid, wouldn’t put sensitive information in a text communication.

“I need to go to a secure location,” Gabriel said as close to McCree’s ear as possible. 

“Okay,” McCree replied, eyes wide with alarm. 

The thing that Gabriel appreciated most about McCree was that he knew when asking questions was a dumb idea. Most other Overwatch members would have asked why they were being left alone on a sensitive mission when it was a fucking terrible idea. McCree knew that Gabriel wouldn’t ditch him on an op unless it was critical.

Gabriel had never been as fast as Jack, before or after the SEP, but he ran as fast as he could to the nearest safe house. Fingers trembled as he tapped in security codes and commands to create a secure channel. The look on Ziegler’s face when she answered the call was not reassuring. The pity on it confirmed that she’d contacted him about Jack. 

“Is he alive?” Gabriel heard himself ask. His voice had the clip of a soldier, a commanding officer who wouldn’t flinch at the mention of death. 

“Yes,” she said. 

Relief flooded through his system. If Jack was breathing, he’d pull through. That had been their motto when they went through the SEP, and Gabriel clung to it now.

“He collapsed this afternoon. At least, we think he did. Winston found him in the exercise facilities an hour ago. We’re already sending a retrieval vehicle to your destination. I wish I could tell you more, but I really don’t have more information at the moment.”

“Keep me posted,” Gabriel heard himself order.

That look of pity crossed Ziegler’s face again. “Of course.”

Gabriel signed off and stared at the safe house walls as he let worry consume his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip to the base were Jack was at was mercifully short. At least Jack wasn’t half-way across the globe. At least Gabriel would be there if, if…

“You’re talking like I’ve never been shot up with drugs before,” Jack’s voice was thin and reedy, but Gabriel thought it might be the most beautiful sound in the damned world.

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation you were found in,” Ziegler snapped back. She sounded irritate, relieved, and frustrated. 

As Gabriel stepped into the room, his first thought was that Jack looked like shit. His skin was pale and his eyes were glassy. But he was alive, and Gabriel would take that over anything.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Ziegler instantly trained her gaze on him. “Did you go through the decontamination protocols?”

“No, Doc. I decided I’d see if I could give him a secondary infection,” Gabriel snapped back at her. The problem with working with geniuses was that they assumed everyone else was an idiot. 

“Hey. Don’t fight,” Jack said before Ziegler could reply. “I’m fine,” he promised as soon as Gabriel looked at him.

“You are not fine,” Ziegler huffed. 

Jack waved a dismissive hand at her. “I have to take a bunch of bullshit medicine, go on light duty and let Angela poke and prod me to her heart’s content. I’m fine.”

“This is serious, Jack,” Ziegler sighed.

“I know. Now leave me alone with my alpha for a second, would you? I need to talk to him before he blows a gasket.”

To her credit, Ziegler didn’t argue with the request. She only left with a look that said she would be back to argue with Jack later, likely to push some much needed medical advice on him. 

“Sit down,” Jack ordered, gesturing at the empty chair by his bedside. “Quit looking like I’m going to die at any moment. I’m not.”

“Look like you are,” Gabriel grumbled even as he complied with Jack’s wishes. 

“These aren’t ideal circumstances to tell you this,” Jack said when Gabriel finally sat down, “but Angela says I’m pregnant.”

Gabriel blinked. Happiness warred with his concern. He was certain the look on his face wasn’t a flattering one. “What?” he asked flatly.

“Apparently, one try was enough. Despite all assurances otherwise, the SEP program has indeed fucked with my reproductive systems. Maybe yours too. Point is that I’m officially knocked up, and your kid is having a field day with messing up my internal chemistry.”

“I… You…” Gabriel stared at the fabric gathering over Jack’s perfectly flat stomach.

“Hey, don’t faint. Angela apparently doesn’t like it when we super soldiers do that. Something about abnormally dangerous blood chemistry imbalances,” Jack teased. 

“Is it healthy?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yes. At least as far as Angela has told me. Might not have been if she hadn’t caught it in time, but close calls are our specialty, right?”

Despite himself, Gabriel smiled and nodded. “Yeah, they are.” 

Jack gave him a soft, fond look. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah, we are,” Gabriel replied. If there was a better reason to kiss his mate, he couldn’t think of one at the moment.


End file.
